Live for her
by PhantomofDeath99
Summary: He thought over everything that happened. Every word said. And the promise he made. He had just attended the saddest funeral of his life, and he wanted to die. But he'd promised her, he wouldn't. That he wouldn't die for her. So he'd do the opposite. He'd live for her. Sad Kick One-Shot.


Jackson Brewer, commonly known as Jack, sat, hunched over his knees on a bench in the middle of Seaford Park, staring out at the pond. He had just attended the saddest funeral of his life and his heart was gone, having been buried with his best friend. His deep brown eyes were cold, empty and soulless since she died and it made matters worse, that she'd died because of him. Fisting his hair, leaning his elbows on his knees as tears came to his eyes, he forced himself to remember. Remember what she'd done. Remember what she'd told him. Remember what he promised and why he wouldn't kill himself, end his torture and be with her, like he wanted.

_Flashback!_

_He was standing in line at Falafel Phil's, waiting to receive his order. Kim had stormed out of the dojo in a huff, pissed off after Jerry told her she wasn't as good as Jack because she was blonde. Jack of course had run after her, knowing that the joker would apologize later and Kim would grudgingly accept, not wanting to ruin their friendship. He had taken her to Falafel Phil's so she could calm down and they could just talk and she could get everything off her chest. She'd had a shit day and it hadn't gotten any better yet, and Jack knew, as her best friend, that she needed to vent and rant to just clear it all from her system. Phil was taking a while and he was just standing there waiting patiently, seeing Kim had calm down some, when the doors burst open._

_Glass shattered and gun shots rang out as people screamed. Two men, in all black with ski masks and guns, ran into Phil's yelling the usual, "Stay down and nobody gets hurt!" Jack of course, remained standing, telling the guys to calm down. He was trying to give the cops and mall security time to get here. "Look just calm down, no one's stopping you, no one needs to get hurt. But you're scaring all the kids—" "I said Get Down!" One of the men yelled as Jack calmly raised his hands in submission, a sign of peace. "Hey, you never said__** get down**__, you said __**stay down**__." "I think I know what I said, kid! Are you tryin' to make a fool o' me? Huh? Are ya?" Jack shook his head, "I'm not trying to do anything." "I bet ya aren't! Too scared to do anythin', huh!" And then Jack made his mistake. A crucial one. _

_Kim was sitting stock still, unmoving despite her racing mind. She knew what Jack was trying to do, but it didn't matter to her. He was antagonising the thugs, getting in their way, and he was going to get hurt. But she knew what she'd do when they decided to end the nuisance, the same thing Jack would do for her. It was just a matter of when. _

"_I'm not scared of you." He spoke, but it was a moment too late when he realized he'd provoked them. "Really? You ain't? Well let's see if you're scared o' this!" A shot was fired, though the thug's partner made an attempt to stop him. The gun was aimed at Jack and the bullet was clearly gone. But yet Jack felt no pain. His eyes were closed, waiting for it, but they snapped open when he heard a gasp. Two arms grabbed on to him, holding a dying body up, but all Jack saw was honey blonde hair. "…Jackie…" His eyes widened, and he pulled himself from the crook of her neck to see her paling features, catching her as she slowly slipped to the ground. Tears swelled in his eyes and his heart skipped. The thugs' gasped too, running off as Jack yelled out for someone to call an ambulance. Where were the police? Or the security? They should've gotten there by now. "…Jackie…" she choked out, drawing him from his thoughts. In response, he lay her down flat on the floor, quickly whipping off his hoodie and using it to cushion her head as she smiled at him. It was a sweet smile, but her face was growing colourless, like when she was sick, but Jack knew this was a sickness she wouldn't overcome. "Kim, Kim, I'm so sorry—" She frowned, half-heartedly glaring at him as she spoke firmly, "Don't be…you would've…" she coughed, spitting up a little blood, drawing his attention to the bullet hole in her chest. He quickly applied pressure to it as she wheezed out the last of her sentence, "…done it for me…" He couldn't argue with her, so he just looked at her sadly. "You're gonna be okay," he whispered. He knew he should say something, do something, but he couldn't. It would be too late even if he did something to help. Kim would die and he couldn't stop it. She almost laughed, an amused look in her icing eyes. He had to tell her, tell her how he felt, but she interrupted, choking it out, "…Don't…die—for me, Jackie…p—promise me…" she coughed. His hands were sticky, coated in the liquid as he yelled again for an ambulance. He could still hope. Her hand clung to his, guiding his eyes back to her, the tears now spilling. "Promise…me!" Jack nodded, his whole body shaking as she grew paler, weaker. "I—I promise! I promise, Kimmy—I do." Kim's hand slacked, a small smile on her face as she wheezed in another breath…her last breath. _

_End of Flashback._

The gang had respectfully left Jack to mourn Kim in peace. They hadn't been there, but they still shared their regrets that they couldn't have done anything to stop it. Jerry especially, felt horrible, but currently, it was nothing compared to how Jack felt. He had goaded the thugs and gotten Kim killed. And he hadn't even told her he loved her. Letting the tears slip down his face, he stared out at the pond, sitting up. The wind blew through the trees, whispering among them until it breathed past his ear, _"…Promise me, Jackie…"_ He nodded, unsure of whether it was real or not and stood.

Walking to the edge of the pond, he slipped his hand into his pocket, taking out Kim's bracelet and slipping it on before taking out a silver ring. A promise ring. He fiddled with it for a moment, whispering goodbye before he flung it into the water and walked swiftly away.

His tears continued to trickle down flawless cheeks, but he didn't brush them away. He wouldn't move on from her, he wouldn't forget her, but he wouldn't kill himself, or hurt himself so he could join her. He would remember her, he would love her and he would live. He would live for everything she stood for, he would live to do everything she wanted, he would live to go everywhere she wanted to go, see everything she wanted to see. He would live. Live for her.


End file.
